1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to sheet-metal current bridges, and particularly to current bridges for use in automotive applications.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Current bridges are used in a variety of technical fields to provide electrical connection that can be established and interrupted rapidly and reliably. Some current bridges have contact feet that cooperate with mating components. Current bridges are used in some applications, such as automotive applications, to receive vehicle fuses. In such applications, current bridges can be introduced into and interlocked into a housing. Fuses can then be inserted into the housing and to be brought into conductive contact with the current bridges.
There is a general need for miniaturization of components in the automotive industry, and in other industrial sectors. However, arbitrary miniaturization of components, like current bridges, can cause problems for production costs, heat conduction through current bridges, and for economical use of materials.
Current bridges described in DE 203 15 160 have contact feet that comprise an abutment leg and a spring leg. The current bridge that is disclosed in this publication, however, has main faces formed by the abutment leg and the spring leg that are perpendicular relative to one another.